


Feelin' Like a Papillon

by DrPerky



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Science Fiction, Virus, Zombie Apocalypse, also only minor mentions of the other groups, but also not really, but it's also the best so it's ok, its mostly got7 sorry rip, minor mentions of romance, this is the stupidest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPerky/pseuds/DrPerky
Summary: Jackson's hosting a house party! And Jackson's hosting a house party! And Jackson's also..hosting a house party...and so is Jackson?Made for the Party of Destiny collab!





	Feelin' Like a Papillon

"so, did you guys hear about jackson wang's party tonight?" soonyoung asks his friends. seokmin and seungkwan nod their heads. the three of them are sitting outside a convenience store, not too far off from their college campus, happily licking ice cream under the late summer sun. the term just started, and Jackson Wang is already keeping up his reputation of hosting only the best, and wildest house parties.

"i'm kinda nervous, but...also sort of excited." seokmin says, "i've never been to one of Jackson's parties before, I've heard they're wild!"

"i personally cannot _wait_ to do karaoke, and he better have some." seungkwan says confidently.

"oh, he will, trust me." replies soonyoung.

as the three continue to discuss their wild party plans for that night, seokmin and soonyoung decide to head back into the convenience store for more ice cream.

outside, a small green butterfly lands on seungkwan's shoulder. "oh hey little guy! i'm not a flower, silly" he giggles.

the butterfly injects its tongue into his skin.

seoksoon come out, and instead of seungkwan, they find...jackson wang sitting in his seat

"jackson? what are you doing here?" soonyoung says confused.  
"i dunno. hey! I'm hosting a house party tonight! you guys should come!" jackson says.  
"we're... going, you... already invited us?"  
"cool, great, see you guys there!"  
he high fives seokmin and soonyoung and walks away.

"what...in the world was that? and where's seungkwan?" seokmin asks.

"I have...no clue." soonyoung replies. "wanna get some kimbap before looking for seungkwan?"

"sure!"

the two of them walk back into the store for packaged kimbap.

  
two jacksons walk out.

around the same time, a well known friend group is walking around campus together, discussing the current assignments of their majors.

kim yugyeom, a sophomore, in majoring in dance. lim jaebeom and their pal, _the_ jackson wang, do music production, park jinyoung is in acting, bambam does film production, and choi youngjae does child development/education, while mark tuan does fashion design.

a bit ways away, jackson wang sees his friends and promptly leaves the girl he was just talking to, who shouts at him as he runs away. today he's wearing an orange beanie and pink tinted glasses.

"hey guys! I'm hosting a house party tonight. anyone interested in joining 'ol wang boy here?"

"please never call yourself that ever again." jinyoung says deadpanned.

one by one, they politely turn him down.

  
"sorry man, i got a date with the 97 gang tonight. gotta beat jungkook at bowling" says yugyeom.  
bam and youngjae say they have to crunch for some assignments and upcoming exams. jaebeom and jinyoung are going to be working on a song together.

desperate, jackson turns to mark, puppy eyed.

  
"markipooh? will you come?"

  
mark doesnt want to tell Jackson that his parties are a bit too wild for his liking, so he makes up an excuse on the spot.

"sorry, promised taehyung id be his model for his photography assignment today."

  
jackson pouts, then sighs. "i see, guess my parties just _too cool_ for you guys." he says with a joking ego. "its too bad not everyone can be like me."

  
the 7 continue conversing as they walk off campus.

mark looks off to the side for a moment.  
he could have sworn he just saw jackson walking down that way.

  
"mark?" the real Jackson asks.  
"wh- yeah? sorry, just.. something caught my eye."  
"ooooo~ who was it? boy? girl?" jackson coos.  
mark swats him away.

as they're about to leave each other a bit later, yugyeom calls out to mark.

"hey mark, do you think tae could get you some dirt on kook? i need blackmail."

mark doesnt bother to ask what for.

  
they break off into their respective events, and as mark walks away, he pulls out his phone.  
"hey tae, do you need a model?"  
taehyung sighs. "again?"

that night, jackson's hosting his usual house party, getting pretty dang drunk, something he doesn't do often. as he's kinda swaying, he notices a butterfly on the railing.

  
“hey lil buddy~” he cooes at it.  
The butterfly flies away, landing on the shoulder of lee taeyong’s denim jacket. he looks at it confused, but thinks nothing of it, until he feels a quick sharp pain in his shoulder.

kihyun stands in a corner, discussing with his friends about the current state of the economy. normally you wouldn't hear such an active conversation about it without lots of debating, but it's a wonder what drunk college students can do.

jackson wang in a denim jacket walks up behind him.

“hey! i'm hosting a house party tonight! Wanna come?” he says.

  
yihyun is confused. “we're….at...your house party? are you hosting another one?”  
“yup! follow me!” kihyun follows.

the next day, things seem normal.

yugyeom lost at bowling, again. jinyoung and jaebeom totally did_ not_ make out while working on their song. bambam is counting out to youngjae how many memes he was able to subtly fit into his film project. mark tries to talk about his modelling session with taehyung, which was really just the two binging anime.

  
yup. normal.

jackson stumbles up, blue beanie and orange tinted glasses. he looks a bit still hungover.

"how was the party?" bam asks.

  
"awesome" jackson blurbs. "though i think i got a bit more wasted than usual," meaning he drank two bottles instead of one. "i swore by the end of the night i was seeing double._ but of me."_

they laugh and call him a lightweight, then bid each other ado as they head to class.

on his way to his history of fabrics and textures class, mark passes jackson. he wonders when and why jackson changed so quickly, figuring his more than usual amount of alcohol came back up, or something.

on his way out and down a hallway, he passes jackson again.

  
"jackson?" he asks. "when did you-"

  
"hey! im hosting a house party tonight. wanna come?"

  
"didnt you..just hold one last night?"

  
"i'm holding a house party tonight!" jackson repeats.

  
mark steps back. ."o.. kay..?"

  
jackson goes to give him a high five, one which mark hesitates with, but decides not to return. he's not sure why, but something about jackson just doesn't seem..right…

  
"alright, see you tonight!" jackson says and walks off. mark stands there, befuddled.

it's jackson wang house party time again. jihyo has decided to attend one of these, hearing a lot about them from her friends momo and chaeyoung, and how jackson has been hosting quite a bit more parties than usual...so much as multiples parties a night. she wants to know how he does it.

walking back to her dorm, she spots a jackson.

it spots her.

“hey! i'm hosting a house party tonight! wanna come?”

  
“i'm already going, you already invited me didn't you?”

  
“well come to my party! it's down at the south dorm.”

  
“i thought it was in the north dorms?”

  
“great, see you there!” jackson says as it pats her shoulder and walks away.

  
jihyo stands, extremely confused. As she walks away, her shoulder starts to tingle.

the next morning starts as usual, except it is _anything_ but usual for mark.

the more he goes about his classes, the more he sees jackson. he swore he saw two jacksons standing together at one point.

mark passes it off as fatigue induced hallucinations. too much _zombieland saga_, he decides.

at lunch, the group meets back up.

mark wants to bring up the abundant amount of jackson he's been seeing everywhere, but decides to keep it on the down low. he's probably just tired, after all. though it seems everyone else must be tired too.

"so...about jackson" jinyoung stars, breaking the comfortable silence.

"what about him?" yugyeom says confused.

  
"he's everywhere!"  
"what do you mean?" bambam chimes in.

  
"oh my gosh are you guys_ that_ oblivious. i cannot be the only one seeing jackson around every corner."

  
mark lets out a sigh of relief. "oh good, i thought i was going crazy."

  
"see!" jinyoung exclaims.

  
"now that i think about it, i _have_ been seeing him around often." youngjae perks up.

  
yugyeom and bambam look at each other. "have _you_?" yugyeom says to bambam.

  
"i mean..yeah but i thought he was just really excited to tell eveyone about his house party."

  
"yeah, what is up with that!" jinyoung says. "where even is jackson, anyways?"

mark notices jaebum has been intently staring at his phone for a while. his brows are furrowed.

"jaebeom?" mark asks, making the whole table go quiet.

"guys…" jaebeom says. "i dont think we're the only ones seeing things."

  
he holds up his phone.

  
it's a video from last night, at jackson's house party.

  
there's the jackson, swaying from two bottles of beer yet again.

as he walks away, the phone holder turns around to find...another jackson.

  
"hey! i;m hosting a house party tonight! wanna come?" it says.

the recorder awkwardly says yes, and someone from behind bumps into the jackson. the jackson turns around to face lucas wong, who bumped into it.

"hey!" the jackson says, repeating its strange mantra.

'ucas barely has time to respond before he looks at his hand and yells.

he tries to move through the crowd, but falls to the floor, grabbing legs as he goes down. people try to help him up, and as they lift him, they gasp and stand back.

  
"hey! I'm hosting a house party tonight! wanna come?"

the recorder of the video runs away.

the video ends and the five of them are left with their jaws adjacent.

the first to break the silence is yugyeom, who says a very loud "what the _FUCK._"

they look around at each other, now fully creeped out.

  
"what the hell was that?" bam asks quietly.

  
jaebeom sucks in. "the video's been making its way around kakatotalk and twitter. seems like _one too many_ jacksons left that party last night"

"ok but that still doesn't explain anything," jinyoung quips.

  
mark hums.

"it seems like a touch based virus... lucas only high fived...that - that jackson, and got turned-"

  
"wangified" bambam whispers.

  
jaebum, jinyoung, youngjae and mark all turn to bambam disappointed, with only yugyeom shooting a small _'nice one man.'_

  
"..he barely touched jackson and got turned into one," mark continues.

"it's almost like a zombie movie but...with _jackson_. quick, guys, no one take the train" yugyeom states.

  
"my only question is, why jackson of all people?" says youngjae.

  
"who knows," says jinyoung. "maybe he's involved in some weird government experiment that will turn everyone into him so the people are easier to control."

"alright mr. anarchist," bambam shoots. "someone's been spending too much time around yoongi."

  
yugyeom hands him another high five.  
jinyoung only glares at the maknaes, death in his eyes.

"well, whatever the case," jaebeom starts, "under no circumstances should you guys touch the..the_ jacksons_. though i think we can all agree our first course of action should be to find the _real_ jackson."

  
the rest of the table nod in agreement, save for yugyeom, who goes "do we have to skip our classes?"

"do you seriously want to go to class when we're facing a possible apocalypse?" starts jinyoung.

  
"Wangpocalypse"

  
"shut up bambam"

"i have dance theory with jungkook next," yugyeom pouts.

  
jinyoung groans.

  
"fine. you can go to do dance theory, but _only_ to get your friends and bring them to a safe space."

  
"honestly, we should let all our friends know they're in danger," mark adds.

  
"don't validate him, mark" jinyoung snarks.

  
"he's right though, what will happen if kyungsoo or seokjin become jacksons? you won't have anyone to be your co-lead roles." jaebeom says.

  
jinyoung opens his mouth to refute, but opts instead to scowl and sink back in his seat.

"alright, so it's agreed." mark says. " let's all get our friends to safety and search for jackson. meet up in the biochem lab at five?"

"why the biochem lab?" youngjae asks.

"i dunno, felt fitting for the situation. you know, author is too lazy to figure out how we'll get there, moves the plot along."

"ah."

they break off and go to find their friends. mark is mentally going through his friend list as he walks down the halls, texting anyone and everyone, hoping his messages to _stay inside, if you see jackson wang don't go near him else you'll turn into him!_ doesn't sound _too_ crazy.

mark starts checking off friends one by one.

eric? safe.

taehyung? hiding in a convienence store; a little weird but alright.

andrew...ehh..he threw bambam in a pool and made him say the n word...

mark decides he'll let the jacksons decide what to do with him.

while searching, mark is constantly checking in with the others to see what their statuses are.

_chanyeol's already been gotten,_ texts jinyoung. _kyungsoo has barricaded himself behind three doors and every piece of furniture he can find. he'll probably survive this epidemic._

_**legs mcgee:** they got lisa and her pals as well ㅠㅠ_

_**cat dad:** taeyongs whole group is gone_

_**custody holder**: all 21 of them?!_

_**cat dad:** yeah._

_**probably a murderer:** jb where are you rn_

_**cat dad:** home_

_**probably a murderer**: why??_

_**cat dad**: gotta make sure Nora's ok. i imagine bam is doing the same_

_**legs mcgee**: you got me T.T_

_**custody holder**: OH FUCK_

_**custody holder**: COCO_

_**me**: has anyone heard from the jackson?_

_**probably a murderer**: ive been texting and calling. absolutely nothing. this is ridiculous. i've heard nothing from gyeom, either._

**_me:_ ** _ do we know what he was wearing?_

_**legs mcgee: **blue beanie and purple tinted glasses today, i think.  
_

as he's walking, mark passes by a small hallway. he looks down, to find a jackson standing there, facing the wall.

he hesitantly approaches, unsure if its the right jackson.

it's wearing a blue beanie. mark inhales, and takes his chances.

"jackson?"

the jackson turns around.

it's not wearing tinted glasses.

3 more jacksons pop out from behind the corner.

a few more walk out from the other corner.

the blue beanie wearing jackson smiles wide, and opens its mouth.

"hey! I'm hosting a house party tonight! wanna come?"

fuck.

in all his years, never did mark think he woud have to run full speed away from a horde of wangified college students, and yet, here he was. running for his life at full speed away from a horde of wangified students, all asking if he'd like to come to their house party that night.

and yet, as he's running, only one question hangs in marks mind, one he screeches out breathlessly as he runs. hoping someone will hear, hoping it won't alert more jacksons to his area, almost like a plea for help.

_"how...many...house parties...are you...all.. holding???"_

mark turns a corner and dashes into the science building.  
it's close enough to five, he figures. doing his best to lose the horde, he runs up and down multiple flights of stairs. he leads them all down in the basement, giving up on losing them and opts to trap them in the boiler room instead.

using the last of his lung capacity to push himself back out of the basement, mark closes the heavy metal doors to the boiler room, slamming it on the jacksons mere moments away from being trampled.

he stops to gulp as much air as he can.

the jacksons bang on the door, muffled "_wanna come to my house party tonights_" bleeding through the metal.

afraid they might bust the door open, mark quickly jogs away and upstairs, making his way to the biochem floor, careful to avoid anyone, wangified or not.

he figures most of the campus has been wangified by now, as there's hardly a soul in the building, and it's eerily quiet out. mark only hopes the others are okay and are swiftly making their way to the lab.

as mark opens the door to the lab, a hand reaches out and pulls him in, pushing him up against the door to the room. he shrieks, but another hand soon covers his face.

"shhh!" someone says into his ear.  
"what-"  
"i said shhh!"  
the person shoved their hand down harder on marks mouth. the noise of footsteps right outside the dark lab made mark immediately stop his struggling.

fearfully looking up at the glass of the classroom door, mark watches in horror as the face of a jackson appears, looking into the room. it looks around, and tilts its head.  
"party?" it goes.

after scanning the room one more time, the Jackson seems satisfied and walks off. only after the footsteps have faded does the person relax their hand off of mark's face, and he breathes out a sigh of relief.

mark whips around. "the hell was that for?" he exclaims.

his eyes finally adjust to the dark, and mark is greeted with the sight of a very annoyed girl.

  
"jia," she says. "i'm one of jackson's friends. and the one who started this whole mess."

"it was you?!" someone else in the room goes. it sounds like jinyoung.

mark turns his head and finds it was indeed jinyoung, who is currently crouching behind one of the lab tables. he looks and finds jaebeom, youngjae, and bambam hiding as well.

everyone except yugyeom and jackson.

"where's yugyeom?" mark asks. jinyoung shrugs. "tried calling him but he never picked up. i guarantee he got turned-"

  
"wangified" bam interrupts again.

  
"i am not saying that-"

  
"it's okay, ive started saying wangified" mark says.

  
jinyoung sighs.

"I'll bet he got _wangified_ when he went to class." he says through gritted teeth.

"Listen, I'm sure that's not the case-" mark starts, but is interrupted by his ringtone going off.

he quickly answers it, not even looking at the number. he's met with sniffling and a very scared _hyyyuuung_ from the other end.

"yugyeom?" mark asks. "yugyeom where are you?!"  
he puts the phone on speaker, careful not to keep the call volume too loud, but all that comes through is more sniffling.

"yugyeom?" mark asks again.

_"hyyuuung. hyung they - they got him."_

"got who?"

"junggooooo…" yugyeom says through more sniffles. _"they - they got him and all his friends. they've all been waaaangifiiiied."_

mark looks up at the sound of a snap, to find bambam finger pointing at jinyoung, who is glaring holes into his head.

_"i went into dance theory and he was just - just standing there - but - but he was already wangified. he was already a jaaaacksoooonnn"_

"even taehyung?" mark asks in disbelief. he thought the convenience store plan would work out.

_"even taehyuuung. hyung - hyung they got all my friends. mingyu, eun woo, all their pals, they've all been wangified. they're just. they're just allll jaaaacksoooonn"_

"okay - okay gyeom, where are you now?" mark hopes that they can still at least save yugyeom.

_"im - im hiding in the dance studio. ive given up hyung. i dont wanna go on - i _can't_ go on."_

"gyeom, it's ok. just try and make your way to the biochem lab, i promise we'll- we'll figure out a way to reverse it, yugyeom."

_"but what if you can't?"_

mark pauses. what _if_ he can't? what then? will everyone just be stuck as jackson forever? eternally having wild house parties? that reality seems infinitely more horrifying than any zombie apocalypse.

before mark can respond, the sound of crashing rings out on the other end of the phone, followed by yugyeom's screams.

_"they're here hyung! hyung they're here! they found me!"_

"yugyeom get out of there!" mark shouts into the phone. jia shushes him but he waves her off.

_"hyung they're gonna get me! hyung they're - they're in the room! it's too late!"_

_"yugyeom!"_ mark screams again.

_"tell bambam i took the last bag of cheese puffs! and - and that i finished watching sailor moon withooouut hiiimm!!"_

a scandalized gasp makes its way out of bambam's mouth as hundreds of _"house party?"s_ quickly get louder on the other end.

"yugyeom!!" mark yells to the phone.

the line is filled with a crash, the sound of shuffling, the jacksons house party mantra, and yugyeom's screams, before it goes quiet.

the whole room is silent for a moment before one, loud, _"hey! im hosting a house party tonight! wanna come?"_ blares through the phone.

"YUGYEOOOMM!!" mark yells in despair, before jinyoung takes his phone and promptly yeets it across the room.

mark stands up, but jinyoung is quick to grab him and push him down to the ground.

"we have to go save him!" mark protests.  
_"it's over!"_ jinyoung shouts back. "he's gone! they already got him, there's nothing you can do! now sit your ass down before they find us and turn us all into party maniacs!"

mark slowly slides down the door, defeated.

"and _you,_" jinyoung turns, pointing at jia, "are gonna tell us how this all started and how we're gonna fix it."

jia sighs, and pushes up the lab goggles that have been resting on her nose.

"it started a few days ago. i asked jackson to help me with a project on cell cloning. i got a bit too ambitious and decided to try injecting cloned dna from one organism into another. my test subject? a butterfly. my test dna?...jackson."

bambam gasps all too loudly. "so _you're_ the government experiment person! jinyoung was right!"

  
jinyoung slaps bambam in the face. "continue," he says.

"well, so, do you guys know how pcl works?"

"pc what" youngjae says.

"pcl," jia sighs again. "partial cell cloning. it's a form of rapid cell cloning using certain polymers and primers, allowing you to replicate thousands of cells at a time. that's what we were studying and experimenting on. unfortunately, our experiment ended out more like a virus or like cancer cells. our test subject butterly escaped, and as you can tell, spread its cell cloning. the butterfly injects its tongue into people and rapidly multiplies jackson's dna through pcl, thus turning them into jackson. but the dna cells are like a virus - they spread through the easiest of means. just one touch transfers the cells onto another host, allowing them to spread and make more jacksons."

"so, how do reverse it?" mark asks.

"unfortunately, that part i'm not sure about."

  
the room groans.

  
"_but,_ i can guess that we would need to cancel it out, not entirely reverse it. we'd need dna that would cancel out Jackson's, and hopefully cancel the…"

  
"wangification" bambam says.  
"wangification" jia repeats.

"so..does that mean we'll need someone that cancels out jackson?" youngjae asks.

"no clue, but its worth a shot." jia replies.

"so who's someone that cancels out jackson?" says jb.

the room is quiet, thinking, before everyone turns their heads to mark.

"what?! me? why me?"

"dude, you're like the _complete_ opposite of Jackson but also the only one who can really keep him under any sort of control." says bambam.

mark just scoffs in disbelief. "i do _not_ cancel out jackson," he says.

"who's being cancelled? i hope it's not me again." asks jackson.

the rest of the room screams in surprise.

  
"when did you get here?! no, _how_ did you get in here?!" jia exclaims.

"i dunno. plot progression." says jackson.

"you dumbass!" jia says as she reaches over to grab jackson by the ear and drags him to her side of the table.

"it's your fault this is all happening! if you hadn't put the dihydrogen monoxidedihydrogen monoxide in wrong, we might not be having this issue!"

"ow, hey, it looked really similar to the chlorine, ok?!" jackson defends.

"wh- _chlorine?_! chorine wasn't even a part of the equation!"

as the two continue to argue, jinyoung is slowly getting more and more fed up.  
“both of you, SHUT UP!” he snaps. “we need to figure out a way to reverse this now! So are you going to move your asses or not?”

“i can move my ass in many ways but i’m not sure if this is one of them” jackson retorts. jia and jinyoung slap him simultaneously as bambam loses it.

"alright, so i think we all simultaneously agree that mark's the one we should sacrifice?" jia says as jackson rubs a throbbing cheek.

"sacrifice?! you never said anything about a sacrifice!" mark screams

"oh, sweetie. we're not actually going to sacrifice you..._i think_. we're all about to die anyways, might as well have some fun while we're at it." jia responds.

mark sighs. "ok, but why me?"

"the author needed to put some ship on here, might as well throw in their favorite" jia shrugs.

mark opens his mouth, closes it, then shrugs as well. "alright, fair. so what do you need? sample of my dna, right? a piece of hair, drop of blood, bit a spit?"

"well-" jia starts.

"i am _not_ going to have to kiss jackson for some reason, of that's what you're going to say. i know you said the author needed a ship but i _refuse_ to do that"

a disappointed "awww…" comes from youngjae and bambam in the back, as jia snaps her fingers.

"dangit. it would've been perfect blackmail and payback after all this. and, yeah, just some of your hair should be fine."

mark plucks out a hair and hands it to jia, who takes it and quickly starts her work.

she calls over jaebeom and jinyoung for assistance, not trusting Jackson to not fuck anything up this time, which elicits an annoyed groan from jackson.

after a few minutes of intense chemical shenanigans, to which mark understands none of, jia steps back and exhales.

"alright," she says, "it'll take a couple minutes for the pcl process to clone the amount we need. now we just need an organism to host the cells and spread the pseudo-vaccine."

"you used a butterfly last time, right? bambam asks. "could we just inject the substance back into mark and he can spread the antidote like that?"

"unfortunately, no." jia says as she adjusts her goggles. "if we put the solution back into the organism it came from, it's not gonna do much. it's like putting two north sides of a magnet together. at worst, it could mutate mark, and we certainly don't want that. it's better to put it into a smaller organism so it can spread faster, but not affect the host that it'll turn them into whatever the virus contains - in this case, mark."

  
she turns to face youngjae.

  
"you brought your dog with you, right?"

  
"what?!" he says exasperated. "n-no i didnt! i just went home to make sure coco was ok!"

everyone else turns to him with deadpan expressions.

  
"dude," bambam says, "your coat has been shifting this entire time. you've obviously got coco in there!"

"i do not!"

  
youngjae is interrupted by a soft bark emitting from underneath his jacket.

  
"... ok so maybe i do have her, but i'm not letting you use her!" he protests.

"it's best to put it into a small animal!" jia exclaims. "it won't harm her!...i think...we just need something to spread the antidote!"

"_you think!_ which means you don't know! this is animal cruelty!" youngjae shouts. "don't you know animal testing is bad?!"

youngjae and jia's argument is interrupted by the sound of a large, metal explosion.

"what was that?!" jaebeom shouts.

"...shit" mark curses.

"mark, what did you do?" jinyoung asks, suspiciously.

"i..may or may not have been chased by a horde of wangified jacksons and trapped them in the basement of this building...but i think...they all just got out…"

jinyoung slaps his forehead in frustration. "you idiot!" he yells. "now we're all gonna die!"

"hey, it's not like this is all my fault!" mark refutes.

"you're right, it's not... it's theirs!" jinyoung says as he points a finger towards jia and jackson.

"yeah, we know this already." jackson says, rolling his eyes.

jia steps up to youungjae, hand outstretched.

  
"youngjae, hand me the dog."

  
"no! I'm not handing her over!"

  
"youngjae, we are Literally GOING TO DIE, HAND HER OVER!"

  
"NEVER!"

suddenly, coco is slipped out of youngjae's hold. he turns towards the perpetrator, and is met with bambam holding her.

  
"you traitor!" youngjae gasps.

  
"I'm sorry bro, but I don't wanna be wangified!" bambam yells. "jackson's parties suck, i dont wanna be stuck in them forever!"

  
it was now jackson's turn to gasp. "how dare you! my parties are the best! it's not my fault you're a coward!"

  
with both jackson and youngjae now swatting at bambam, and jinyoung yelling at all three of them, mark tries his best to calm the situation, but his attention is turned towards the sound of hundreds of feet making their way up the stairs. he turns towards jaebeom, who has a definitive glint in his eyes.

"fuck it," jaebeom says, "i don't wanna be wangified either."

  
he takes the test tube of the solution and quickly fills a syringe. jia turns away in time to see this.

  
"wait!" she says. "it's not ready yet! we still need a few more minutes!"

  
"we don't _have_ a few more minutes!" jaebeom yells as he runs over, and grabs coco's paw.

the horde is just down the hall now.

"what are you doing!" youngjae screams.

  
"sorry dude, but we don't have the time to argue about this!" jaebeom shouts back as he quickly injects the syringe into coco's paw.

"NOOOO!"

the horde is banging on the lab's doors now.

mark takes a deep breath, preparing for the worst.

  
he sees coco start to turn ever so slightly pink, and hopes it's good news. he doesn't get to see much else before the door breaks open, and the jacksons flood into the room. he closes his eyes and covers his ears, hoping to drown out the cacophony of _"house parties?"_ and his friends screams, only hoping for the best.

***

mark takes in a deep breath of the cool, crisp afternoon air as he walks across the campus. things feel...calmer... there's no eternal house parties, no hordes of wangified college students. everything feels at peace. everything feels back to normal.

...well, except for the fact that there are now hundreds of mark tuans across the city. it seems instead of cancelling out the wangification, the solution jia made more... overpowered it, now turning everyone into mark tuan.

tuanification.

  
they're not loud though, or repeating the same sentence over and over again. in fact, they don't say anything at all. mark isn't sure what this means about him, if this is referring back to old memes or if the author just couldn't come up with any funny phrase for them, but nonetheless, its quiet. mark thinks that maybe this isn't so bad after all.

_~fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was supposed to be longer but i didn't get to make it longer bc like as soon as i started writing this, school and worked both slammed me in the ass so this is short and kinda shit but yknow what its ok! i hope u guys liked it too. this is the dumbest thing ive ever made but i love it.
> 
> uuuuh i think thats all i got for now. my twt is @PainiteMeteor if u wanna follow be but im on hiatus so! not very active.
> 
> stream bullet to the heart ok goodnight


End file.
